The Sniper Who Found a Home
by Navi2413
Summary: The young sniper whos family always really hated her.. Finally has someone to love... But, the question is, does he love her back? -Chapters will not be daily. Saturday of every week there will be a new chapter.- *Please no hatefulnessnessness.. This IS my first fanfic, yknow. And its fluffy.. Reeeaall fluffy..*
1. Chapter I

**I wanna say, A. I do not own TF2. and B. This is like the first fanfic I've written and posted online, and it will be multiple chapters, not to say it will be very good. I hope you have a ****_marvelous _****day, and continue reading this fic!**

** No P.O.V.**

A woman trudged through the sand, sweating, and she drinks abit of her water. She had been on her own for days, almost weeks. Her mother had told her to move out when she told her that she was bisexual and atheist, when her mother was Anti-LGBT and their family was a straight homophobic heterosexual family. The woman was slim, and slimming, looking to be maybe eighty, ninety pounds now. She had a sniper rifle attached to her bag, which held clothes and two boxes of cereal, one unopened and the other half full. She came across a large base labeled; RED And underneath it read Reliable Excavation Demolition. She went and knocked on the door, and a slim, tall man with aviator shades stood in the doorway; "Hello- Holy dooley, Sheila! Get in here!" He said, in an Australian accent. He let her inside, and led her to the Rec. Room/Kitchen, where everyone was either playing chess, sitting around the table drinking scrumpy, or just watching TV. A man was the first to quickly ran up to her. "Hello there, toots." He said in a bostonian accent. "Oh not now, Scout. The Sheila needs some food..." The tall man notices the sniper rifle on the woman's bag. "Are you perhaps.. A Sniper?" The woman nods, speaking for the first time. Her voice was smooth as silk, but a little bit quiet. "Yes, I used to hunt for food, but Hares out here are abit too slim for eating.." The tall man smiles at her. "Oi'm a sniper, too! Infact, I'm called Sniper 'round here. My Parents-" The woman cut Sniper off. "Dont approve?" Sniper nods. The woman smiles. "Mine don't either!" They both laugh, high-fiving. "I'm Navi, its nice to meet you, Sniper! And you too. I caught that your name was scout?" Scout nods. "Nice to meet you aswell, Scout. But what about these guys, are they, perhaps, colleagues of yours?" They both nod and introduce everyone in unison. "Heavy, Medic, Spy, Demoman, Engineer, Soldier, aand Pyro!" They said while pointing everyone out. They all wave once their names are called, but the man in a gas mask and fireproof suit, apparently 'Pyro' Jumps up and hugs her. "Hurro, ahm purrurh! Urnd Yurh urh?" Navi smiles. "Navi, nice to meet you." She leans over the Pyro's shoulder. "Its nice to meet everybody else, aswell!" She said in a louder voice. She quickly turns to Sniper. "Would you possibly mind if I stayed here for a little while? Until I could maybe get a job, and get enough money for a house..?" The Sniper scratches his cheek. "Well, _if _you dont mind staying in my room.. You can stay." Navi smiles, hugging him. "Thanks, Snipes." He hesitantly hugs back. "It's no problem, Sheila.. Anyways, Oi'll lead you to our room." She lets him go as he leads her to their room, it labeled Sniper. "Uhm, you can work here, too, if you'd like.. We can always need an extra sniper!" He looks at her, greeted by a smiling face. "Yaay! I get to live here AND I get a job!" She runs into the room, jumping on the bed, and rolling over close to the window. It was obviously a king sized bed, enough for two people.

He says: "Oi hope you dont mind sharing a bed, but atleast you dont have to share a bed with anyone else. The Spy's a.. hm.. Pervert, the Scout not as much. The Medic's crazy, the Demo's drunken, the Soldier's loud, the Heavy's well.. You know. And the Pyro has a pink bed, so.." Navi laughs, staring out the window and up at the sky. "I had a better view at home, the entire ceiling was glass.." She raises her hand and waves it across the ceiling, only about a foot away from her face. It was sunset. "I've had such a long few weeks.." She sighs, thinking over the week she's had. The sniper sits beside her. "If you wanna talk about it, I'm always here, Sheila." He says, taking off his shoes and aviators, aswell as his hat, setting them on the nightstand. "Oh yeah, sorry.." She silently takes off her shoes and tosses them into the corner of the room, tossing her hat there too. It looked like a straw hat. She lays back down, and the Sniper lays down next to her. She sighs. "I wished I hadn't told her.."

"Told who what?" Sniper said. Navi sighs. "Its a long story, but it begins with me telling my mother my sexuality, my preferred pronouns and my religion.. And she kicks me out for it.. And it ends with this. Maybe you can put your imagination to use and imagine what happened." The Sniper closes his eyes. "What does your mother look like?" He says. Navi goes into a state of deep thought... "She has dark brown hair that is slightly lighter at the ends. Caramel coloured prescription glasses perched halfway up her nose, tree bark brown eyes and a rounded nose.." Navi looks almost completely different. She has light brown hair with blonde highlights, slightly curly at the ends but for the most part straight. Black coloured prescription glasses that were perched just infront of her eyes, sapphire blue eyes, and a small pointed nose. She wore slightly baggy clothes with the bands; Coldplay, Panic! at the Disco, My Chemical Romance, Pompeii.. Lots of good bands on it, and short black biker shorts that showed off half her thighs.

**What Sniper imagined**

_"Mom, I want you to sit down. I need to tell you something."_

"_What is it, child?"_

_"Mom, I'm bisexual, I have no preferred pronouns and... I'm atheist."_

_Navi's mother turns to face her, adjusting the glasses on her face. "Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me, mother! I'm Bisexual and I'm atheist!"_

_After a moment of silence, her mother begins to speak. "You, young lady.. I want you out. Get out of my house and I dont want you to speak one more word to me."_

_Navi shrugs. "Alright, then..." She turns and walks away, cursing under her breath. The vision fades to black, and then comes back as Navi traveling, and then coming across the RED base. And then it fades to white._

**Snipes's P.O.V.**

I stare up at the ceiling. "Were you two close?" Navi laid next to me, her sapphire blue eyes staring at the ceiling aswell, looking as if they were glowing. "No.." She says. "She didnt like me.. She didnt like what I was, who I turned out to be. She doesnt like gay or bi people either, and she's extremely religious. So when I told her.. You could imagine she told me to never come back." I nod. "I did..." I smile a little, explaining what I imagined. "That's extremely accurate." She giggles. I blush a little bit, the stars beginning to approach upon the sky. I was laying next to a beautiful woman, I can imagine how jealous everyone is.. I chuckle a little bit, it eventually coming out to a laugh, Navi begins to laugh aswell, snorting occasionally. _D-Did she just.. Cuuuuuuute!_ I blush a little as we stop laughing. "Night, Snipes." I look over at her, my eyes meeting with hers. "Night, Sheila." We both roll over, and she slowly falls into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter II

**Thank you ****_SO_**** much to DeutschRaven and supersweetangel22 for two followers! Its not much, but its enough to know people atleast like my story... Or took enough time out of their day to read it. Thank you guys SOOOOOOOOO much, really you guys made my day today. So, quick update, I will probably be uploading one chapter everyday until August Sixth, which is.. Seven, six days from now. School starts and I'll only get my laptop for thirty minutes to an hour per day, so it might take a few days to go into the depths of my mind and scrape up every fantasy I have ever had about the Sniper. *After I'm done with this story I might just make one about medic.. Might be a reader insert. Anyways, onto the story!**

**Navi's Dreams**

_"Daddy.. Does Mommy hate me..?"_

_My father turns to look at me, oil on his fingers and a wrench in his hand. "No, ofcourse not, Shorty. Why would she?"_

_"Because she doesnt talk to me and she acts like I dont exist.." Seven year old me says, twiddling her thumbs._

_"That's sillyness, sweetheart! You're her world-"_

_He was interrupted by my yelling. "THEN WHY DOES SHE SAY SHE HATES ME!?" I turn and run as fast as I can to my friend's house.. He goes by the name of Sam, and we tell eachother EVERYTHING.._

_He knew my sexuality before anyone else. He knew who I liked before anyone else.. He knew what I looked good wearing before anyone else, even. He knew what I had in my drawers, and that I hid clothes in my bag to go to school in. He was my best friend.. But he moved away too soon.._

**Sniper's P.O.V.**

**"GET UP, MAGGOT!" **Soldier yells from outside. **"YOU TOO, MISSIE!" **He yells abit quieter. I felt her sit up beside me, and stretch just before my eyes open. She enthusiastically jumps over me, grabs her gun and pulls the scope to her eye, pretending to shoot several times. "Woo!" She puts her hands up in the air exitedly, grabbing a blade that looks abit like a Kukri, the blade abit longer and broader, it was quite sharp, and she pretends to stab someone several times. She puts her knife back in her backpack and rummages through clothes as I sit up, yawning. "Morning, Navi." "Morning Sniper~" She sings, happily. She is quite the morning person, huh? I get out of bed and comb through my disheveled hair. "Three things." She says from behind me. "One, am I allowed to use the showers?" I nod. "Two, Can I use the laundry room?" I nod again. Gazing at her in the mirror, I see her turn and get closer, holding a comb in her hands. She stands on her tippie toes and gently combs my hair, getting all the tangles out. She combs it in such a way that I look quite good. "Go get 'em, tiger." She giggles, turning and walking back to her bag. "Is there some sort of uniform I have to wear?" She asks. "Red." I say. "Just red, anything red?" She asks again. I nod. She tosses a white tanktop and a red button up shirt on the bed, red denim shorts and red sneakers. "There." She zips up her bag, putting it on her back. "I'm gonna use the showers, is there a specific time that no one uses them..?" I nod again. "In an hour, everyones taken a shower but me, I take mine around five." She tips a pretend hat. "Thanks, snipes." She folds up her clothes and sets them on a chair, walking out and torwards the laundry room.

**Navi's P.O.V.**

I walk down the halls, greeting whoever walks past. Pyro gives me a hug, and I high-five the rest. Heavy seems to love calling me 'Leetle Girl'. Its cute, I think. Maybe he'll be like the fatherly figure I've never had.. I smile to myself while walking down the hall. "Hello, Mon ami." I tip an imaginary hat. "Morning, Spy." I walk into the laundry room and begin to pull dirty clothes out of my backpack, silently washing them. They're all old, and I overhear Medic talking in the medic bay. "Hello, Helen." A pause. "Yes, ve have recruited a young voman. She is going to be our second Sniper." A pause. "Yes, she'll need a uniform." Another pause. "I zhink she has her own red clothes for tomorrow, though." Again, a pause. "Yes, Helen." And another. "She'll be fine. She loves to hunt, and it'll be no different." A laugh erupts from the medic. "Yes, yes. I'll tell her. Gut bye." He hangs up. I add some detergent and flick it on, and Pyro and Soldier look in with awe. **"I COULD NEVER FIGURE OUT HOW TO WORK THAT THING!" **Soldier says. I laugh until my clothes are done and then pop them in the drier. "I'll wash your clothes if you want me to." The Soldier begins to take off his shirt. "AH! Notinherenotinherenotinherrre!" She covers her eyes. The Soldier lets out a booming laugh, walking to his room. "This is going to be a long day." The Soldier went to inform the others of my charity, and they all bring their dirty clothes into the laundry room. I work till five, and then walk to the showers with my clothes. I takes my clothes off just outside the shower I'm going to use, and step inside, beginning to shower. I realize that someone else is in the shower room when I hear another shower turn on. I shrug, finishing my shower and getting out. I cover myself with one Red towel and dry my hair with another. I doesnt look in the mirror in fear that whoever else was in the shower would get out as soon as I look in the mirror. Sniper emerges from the shower while I have my eyes closed and I dry my hair. He quickly gets dressed, and clears his throat when I least expect it. I almost jump out of my skin, my hands freezing in place. _S-Sniper.. Dammit, I forgot he told me he came in here at five! _I immediately blush. "I-I'm sorry, Snipes." He turns to face me. "N-No, its fine." I quickly take my clothes and walk torwards the door. "I wont look, but I do wanna talk.. I mean, get to know you better." He says. I stop in my tracks. _Did he really just.. Do you think that means... He likes me too?_ "U-Uhm.. Fine, if you promise not to look." I walk over to him with one pinky held out. He grasps it with his pinky, smiling. "Thanks." I turn and walk out of the view of the mirror. "Remember your promise, Snipes.." I say.

**Sniper's P.O.V**

_I know I promised, b-but I can still see her.. Maybe just a glimpse.. _I steal a quick peak at her body once she drops her towel. She was slim, but curvy. She had broad shoulders and thick thighs. And I'm not even gonna _think _about anything else. She puts her clothes on. "So, w-where do you come from?" I ask. She gives a small smile before replying. "Tennessee." She had the least noticeable southern accent. "I'm just gonna guess, Australia?" I nod. "Sydney." She smiles. "I've always wanted to go to Sydney." "Oh, its so beautiful, mate. You would love to go there, Oi bet.." I say, smiling. She winks. "Maybe we could go together!" She says cheerfully. I blush abit, nodding. "Sure, Oi've got noone else to go with." We both laugh a little, and I begin to get dressed, Navi looks away, smiling abit. "We've got work tomorrow, don't we?" She asks, tying the sides of her button up shirt, her halter tank top showing off her belly button. I nod, turning around. I am wearing a red vest with a red short sleeve shirt under it. She smiles. "I like your eyes, they're a nice colour." She walks torwards the door, but with my long legs I take a few long strides and open it for her. "Thanks." I smile, following her to our room. "No problem, and thanks for the compliment." She tips an imaginary hat. "Hm.. Whats for dinner..?" She asks, looking up at me. "I dunno.." She smiles, running torwards the kitchen. "I'll make it!" She laughs, beginning to take steaks and steak sauce out of the fridge. She runs outside to the grill and begins to cook.

**Navi's P.O.V.**

Yay, I can be helpful for once! I bring the food inside, and call; **"Dinner's ready!" **As loud as I can. Everyone comes racing, and ten plates of steak and corn sit at the table, I sit in the middle-right seat. The name tags Pyro sits on my left and sniper on my right. I dig into my steak, and so does everyone else. After we're done eating, everyone says; "Thank you Navi!" I smile at them. "No problem, guys. I assumed you were hungry, and by looking at all the empty plates I was right." I smile. "It was delicious!" Everyone says. Pyro and Sniper and Scout all hug me. I laugh. "Group hug!" Heavy calls, hugging us and everyone else joins in. _I've never felt this appreciated in my LIFE!_ I smile. "Thanks guys." Sniper carries me to our room, still hugging me. I laugh into his chest. "I've never felt that appreciated.." "Oh, yes you have." "Nuh-uh!" I laugh again, and he lays me down on the bed. "Today's been fun." I say, looking up at the evening stars as he lays beside me. I hug him. "Thank you, Snipes." He blushes, and then smiles. "Its no problem, mate."

**And I've gotta end it there. I hope you like that one, it might be abit cheesy. But yeah... I wont grasp the exact personality of everyone cuz I'm just one person and I dont have multiple personalities or anything, so like. Yeah. Thanks for reading~**

**Hugs, Navi.**


	3. Chapter III

**Before I get started, I would like to thank xiledx and Marzerin for doing the do and favouriting my story! I'm sorry its cheesy. And fluffy. Cheesy and fluffy is just the way I am. And stuff. So yeah. AAAnyways, I don't own tf2, And I dont exactly grasp personalities well, so uuuuhm.. Yeah, just.. Keep that in mind.**

**Navi's P.O.V.**

I wake up in the middle of the night with Sniper looking to be asleep. _Perfect. _I think. I slowly crawl over the foot of the bed and put on red boots I found in my backpack, my uniform still on for tomorrow. Luckily I'm quite the peaceful sleeper. I silently crawl over the foot of the bed again, crawling over and leaning over Snipes.

**Sniper's P.O.V.**

I can feel the heat radiating off her body, my right arm becoming much warmer than before. She silently leans down and kisses my cheek, and my face becomes hot. _Wh- What..?_ "Night Snipes." She whispers into my ear before she moves away.

**Navi's P.O.V.**

I crawl out the window and roll out into the sand, feeling the desert night air rush over my body. I run torwards Sniper's Van, my shoes slipping off my feet as I get right infront of it, and I use the momentum I've gained to jump and stick my foot into his passenger seat window, which was rolled down and roll onto the roof. I stare up at the stars. _What a beautiful night. _My hand slides to my gun at my side, just any regular pistol. I look around, and Sniper walks over. "N-Navi?" He says. I sit up, and squint at him. He's slower than before, and he doesnt have the bags under his eyes. I slide off the roof. "Take off the disguise, I know its you, Spy. Sniper's asleep." I say, watching as the Sniper look melts away to reveal the BLU spy. "Hello, Mon ami." "I'm not your friend." I spit. "Just trying to be friendly, Madame." I step torwards the man, pistol in hand. I cock the gun. "Why are you here?" He smiles. "To see you, ofcourse." I look at him in disgust. "Look, Can't you leave me alone..? I just need to sleep." He shakes his head. "You see, I want to get to know you before I kill you tomorrow." He smiles. I twirl my gun. "I dont." I pin him against a rock, my gun against his gut. "Leave." I say. "Alright, alright." I let go of him and crawl back up on the top of the van, taking my rifle and aiming it at his head till he dissapears from sight. I sigh, leaning back and looking at the stars. "Just a small town girl.. Livin' in a lonely woorld~ She took the midnight train goin anywhere~" I sing, hoping I'm alone. "Just a city boy~ Born and raised in South Detroit~ He took the midnight train goin' anywhere~" I continued to sing Journey's Don't Stop Believing until I fell asleep.

**The Next Morning, Soldier's P.O.V.**

**"WAKE UP, SOLDIER, WE'VE GOT WORK TODAY!" **I open the door to Sniper's room and find that the lady isnt there. **"WHERE'S LITTLE MISS SNIPER?" **I ask the Australian. "I dunno. She told me goodbye last night and crawled out the window." He sits up on the bed. **"WHAT?! WE'VE GOTTA FIND 'ER, SOLDIER, SHE'S GOT WORK TO DO!"** I run out of the room and grab my rocket launcher, just to rocket jump up and see her on the top of Sniper's van. I walk over, and find her singing. I keep quiet. "Its the, eye of the tiger, Its the thrill of the fight, risin' up, to the challenge of our rival~" She sung. "And the last known survivor stalks his pray in the night, And he's watchin us all in the Eeeeeye~ Of the tiger.." She hit every note perfectly, and then realised it was morning. "Oh, shit.." She jumps down, sliding her boots on her feet and running to the base. **"WHERE WERE YOU, MAGGOT?" **I ask, as if I had no idea she was singing. "Couldn't sleep, slept out here, got a problem?" I shake my head, and we both run inside.

**Navi's P.O.V.**

I sincerely hope he didnt hear me singing, I'de beat him to a bloody pulp if he tells anyone about it. I run back to my room to find Sniper infront of the mirror again, trying to fix his hair. I laugh a little, hopping up on the dresser and waving him over. "You should really learn how to style your hair, yknow." I say, grabbing the comb and styling his hair in a nice way, then grabbing his hat and putting it on his head. "There." I scoot over, get off the dresser, grab my gun, and head to the respawn room.


	4. Chapter IV

**Lets jump right in, shall we?**

**Navi's P.O.V**

I sit in the respawn room, polishing the only thing that meant anything to me, other than my voice, my Springfield. She quietly hums the song that plays in The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker when you go into one of the several Fairy's Islands. Soldier jogs into the respawn room, in a muscle top and without his helmet. "Hey, Soldier!" I say happily, smiling up at him. He tips an imaginary helmet. "Solly, I have a question." **"What is it, soldier?" **He says in a quieter voice than normal. "You didnt hear me singing, did you..?" I look over at him, and he was putting his normal Red attire on. **"Yes, I did!" **I quickly stand and run over to him as he puts his helmet on. "DO NOT. TELL. ANYONE!" I say, pausing between words to emphasize my point. He nods.** "I wont, soldier!" **He walks out, and I sit back down, my crop-top showing off half my stomach. I was SCARED. What if respawn didnt work for me? What if I die and I get stuck in the respawn machine? _WHAT IF I HAVE TO LIVE IN THE RESPAWN MACHINE?!_ I sigh, sweating abit. I stand and put my Springfield on my back, walking over to the basement-like door and leaning on it while Pyro and Spy come in, aswell as Medic. Medic walks over to me. "You're scared, Ja?" I nod. "You'll be fine, fräulein! Don't worry about it!" He smiles, patting my back. We go into a conversation about us, where we lived, what we did for a living.. And then he went into the family subject. "I have a mom, a dad, and I haven't found myself a vife yet, but.. I vill eventually. Vat about you, if you dont mind me asking?" I sigh slightly. "Well, I have a Dad, a Sister, and two brothers, several friends, one grandma, and a few cousins, and I'm not going to talk about my mother! My whole family basically abandoned me, so its.. sortof a sensitive subject." I smile at him, my arms at my sides. He raises an eyebrow. "Why, may I ask?" "I-I dont feel comfortable talking about it, I come from a long line of christians, and straight people, but.. I broke it, so. Im different, I get thrown out. Its been that way for years! In my family, atleast.." I say, looking down. He pulls me into a hug, and I hug him back hesitantly. It reminds me of a father and a daughter, and I begin to chuckle into his chest, erupting into a laughter. He laughs along with me, possibly thinking the same.

**Medic's P.O.V.**

_This reminds me of Father and Daughter.._ I laugh along with her, wiping a tear from my eye. I adjust my glasses on my face, letting go of her. "Danke." She smiles. "Seine feine, brauchte ich, dass, eigentlich." I smile widely. "Sie sprechen Deutsch?" She nods. "Ja." I laugh a little. We get in line to go fight, and she highfives me just before we leave.

**Navi's P.O.V**

As soon as we get outside, it was intel day. I run up some stairs and into a place where there are large windows. I kneel there, looking through my scope. I shoot off the Scout and the Spy, who was dressed as me. I chuckle. "Oh, sorry, I'de rather not be killed by myself." I say, killing another scout and an engineer, destroying his sentry with a few shots afterwards. I run and get some ammo, running back up to where I was and spot the BLU spy. I pull out my knife. "What, spy?" He smiles slyly. "Nothing, Mon Ami." I sigh. "I've told you I'm not your friend!" I say, stepping forwards. "Oui." He smiles, pushing me against the wall. "I've been waiting to get close to you, Mon ami, so I can tell you how sexy you look in that outfit." I push him off, kneeing him in the gut and pushing him over, knee against his stomach and blade against his neck, I say; "What, Red? Yes, it compliments my skin tone." I say, slitting his throat and tossing his body out the window, hearing our team's sentry shoot it a few times. I silently walk past engie, and up another staircase. "We have captured the intelligence!" My eyes widen, I stop, my breath hitching in my throat.. I _recognize _that voice... I clench my fists. "Helen, from fifth grade.. my school bully.." I say aloud, stomping my foot. I walk up the staircase. "I can't get away from home no matter where I go." I say, sitting next to a crate. "You alright, mate?" I nod, looking up to see Sniper sniping. "Yeah, I guess.." I silently lean forward, setting my face on his leg, I sigh into his pants. "Uuugh.." I look over to see jars with yellow liquid in them. I point to them. "Jarate?" I ask. He nods. "I thought I was the only one that used it.." I say. He looks down at me. "_You._ Pee in jars." I nod. He chuckles. "Good luck with that, mate." He says, killing a scout. "Go get 'em, Snipes." I say, scooting over to the window beside him and sitting down. I shoot the Medic Heavy duo within thirty seconds of eachother, and then the enemy sniper. All headshots. "Y'er pretty good!" He laughs. "When you have alot to get off your mind and snipings the only way to do it, well... You get to get pretty good with a gun..." I say, setting my Jarate next to his. I had about four jars, and I take one, throw it out the window, drenching our team's scout, who had the intel, but was on fire. He got put out. "Blegh.. Oh, well.." He says, looking up. "Thanks Sn- N-Navi..?" He stops running for a second to get a good look at my hand. "OH JUST DELIVER THE INTEL!" I yell at him, shooting off the heavy. He jumps into the intel room, that being our third intel and we win. "Woohoo!" I jump off my crate, high fiving sniper. "Yes!" We hug, and I jump out the window to highfive Scout. I land right on my feet, like a cat. "Way to snipe, toots!" Scout says. I look at him with a '_Really?' _look in my eyes. "You'd have no chance with me, little man. Y'er waaay younger." I grab his chin, tilting it to the side slightly. "Ten years." I say, walking away. "You're _thirty?_" He asks. "You got it, little man!" I laugh. His mouth hangs open. "Sniper's thirty four!" He yells after me, running to catch up. "Really?" I ask. He nods, smiling. "I know you like him, Navs." I chuckle a little. "Is it that obvious?" He nods, laughing. "Totally." We walk into the base together, and I hold the door open long enough for Sniper to catch it. I smile back at him, and then we look at the scoreboard. I was at the very top with thirty points. Everyone looks at me in amazement. "Vat..? I've been on the top for forever!" Medic says. "Leetle girl beat me!" Heavy says. My jaw was on the floor as I stare in amazement. "I-I.." I stutter. "W-What..? How the.. what the.." My eyes were as wide as the moon as I look at all my teammates. Heavy lets out a booming laugh. "LEETLE GIRL GOOD SNIPER!" He hugs me. "Leetle girl is awesome!" "**HOW DID YOU GET TO THE TOP, MAGGOT!**" Soldier yells. "I dunno, I just am!" I laugh, being released from Heavy's grip. I take in a heave of a breath. "You were crushing me!" I laugh in unison with heavy, high fiving him. "Off to the showers, guys! I'll shower later, Spy, if you hang around in the showers I will not hesitate to kill you. AND lock you in the respawn room." Everyone laughs except spy as I walk to my room, lighting a match and watches as it burns down. I blow it out, walking into my room. the window is shut, and I blow the match out, laying on the bed. I silently stare at the ceiling as Sniper walks in. "Oi, you did good today, mate." He smiles. I nod at him. "Thanks, Snipes.." I say, my eyes drifting shut. "So.. tired.." The sound of link screaming jumps me out of my sleepy state. "DAMMIT, who texted me?!" I walk over to my bag, unlocking my phone and reading the text. 'I'm sorry Navi. -Your Mom.' "Fuuck.. yooou.." I say into my phone, before tossing it back on my bag, carelessly not locking it and flopping onto the bed.

**The Text.**

_Dear Navi,_

_ I am very sorry about kicking you out of the house, and saying I never wanted to talk to you again. I miss you. I love you. I want you back. I'll come get you if I have to._

_ -Your mom._

**Sniper's P.O.V.**

"Oi think she wants you to come home." I say. She says drowsily; "Fuuck.. Herr.. I'm not going back, she told me not to come back, she HATES me! I've been told that on several occasions by my mother herself.." She looks over at me, tears welling in her eyes. "My own mother says I was a mistake." I walk over and sit on the bed, pulling her to sit up, and pulling her into a hug. "You can stay here for as long as you like, Navi.." She smiles. "Thank you, Snipes.." She says, falling asleep against my chest.

**Seine feine, brauchte ich, dass, eigentlich.= Its fine, I needed that, actually.**

**Danke= Thank you**

**Sie sprechen Deutsch?= You speak German?**

**Ja= Yes.**

**Incase you guys didnt know, sorry for not realizing that I didnt translate.**


	5. Chapter V

**Soo.. Hows it goin! Sorry if that was later than expected, I had homework to do and stuff.. So yeah! Chapter five!**

**Navi's Dreams**

_"I can't believe she did that, oh my god!" A girl said, fixing her makeup in the mirror. _

_"I know right, that Navi girl just straight up DUMPED water all over your face!" A tanner girl said, looking to be around sixteen or seventeen._

_"Ugh, she is SOO unBELIEVABLE." The tall, tan-ish blonde said, still fixing her makeup. "And that was my best wing ever she ruined.. We are SO going to dump ALL her secrets."_

_"Which ones?" The tanner one asked. The blonde chuckled. "Like how she's still a virgin, she's never been on a real date, she's never even kissed a guy..." She says, smiling._

_Navi sat with her legs on the seat of the toilet, crying into her hands like a little baby. She had never felt so hurt before, its not even such a big deal. The Tall one said something inappropriate, and she did something hilarious. It wasnt that.. bad, right..?_

**Navi's P.O.V **

I suck in a large breath of air following my awakening, tears flowing down my cheeks. I sit there, curled up in a ball, crying until Sniper taps my shoulder. "You alright, mate?" I instantly hug him, sniffing. "No!" I say, crying. "**GOOD MORNIN- **What happened to missie?" Soldier asks, walking in. "She seems abit upset today.." Sniper says. Soldier leans in to hug me, and so does Sniper. "Vat is wrong with leetle Sniper?" I hear Heavy say. Medic walks in behind him. "Yes, Vat- Oh poor Navi!" Everyone hugs me, even spy, who is normally separated from the group. I smile widely, hugging them all back and sniffing. "Thanks guys, Im okay. Big guy, y'er crushin' me a little bit." I say, sounding abit like Scout. Heavy cackles, Medic chuckling. I try to hold back my laughter, but fail, just laughing all of my worries away. "Aah, I love it here." I say, giggling. "Ja, as do I.." Medic says. "So Medic, since we haven't talked in abit, lets talk!" I hop off the bed, and then realize I'm in a white Hershey's sweatshirt and loose black capris. I shrug. "Cmon, Medic!" I skip out of the room and to the Medical Bay, Medic has to jog to keep up. I giggle, opening the mainly white and red Medibay. "So many books!" I say, running over to a shelf and fingering through the books. "Ja, Ja.." He says. "You can read some of them if you like." I tilt her head at a Red book, coincidentally labeled; "RED Medic". "May I read this one, Medic?" He walks over. "Uhm, yeah, sure.." I smile at him. "Bet this'll tell me all about you!" I say, sitting on a medical bed. I open to the first page and begin to read the German infront of me. "Day 1. I really love this place, it feels so much like I can just be myself." _True. _"But I feel like if I AM myself, people wont like me." I laugh, punching Medic playfully on the shoulder. "Everyone likes you now, dont they." I playfully wink, giggling. He laughs a little, and I continue to read his book and talk with him more.

**Okay. Sorry about the short one, I have to take a shower, go to bed, I have school tomorrow WHEE! Sorry this came out so late. *For you american people, and maybe other people, I dunno.* I REEAAAALLY appreciate the positive feedback, and I'm sorry about the fluff in all of the chapters. I'm fluffy. SECOND WHEEEE. Alright, night!**

**Hugs and friendly kisses.**

**Navi.**


	6. Chapter VI

**Sorry if you expected this earlier, I have school, and yeah.. This is a few weeks later, by the way.**

**Sniper's P.O.V**

I wake up, finding Navi already gone. I look over at the clock, and find that it is only 5:00 A.M.. _Why's she up so early..? _I sit up, only to find her sitting in the corner, crying. _She's done this five nights in a row, what's got her so down? _I get up and sit down next to her, hugging her. She slides her phone over to me, and unlocks it. It shows an e-mail, five days old.

_Dear Navi,_

_I am sorry to say that your father, Christopher A. Michiyo was murdered by the hands of your mother yesterday morning. We are sending most of his belongings to you, aswell as the rest of yours. Your mother is to be kept in jail for the rest of her life, or, by your choice, is to be hung for her crimes. Please respond as soon as possible. I know it is hard, so we will give you a few weeks to decide._

_Best wishes  
Judge and Jury of Nashville, Tennessee._

I suddenly realize why she has been so depressed. _She's had this weight on her shoulders for five days and couldnt bring herself to tell me? Oh, sheila.. _"You could have told me earlier, mate.." I say quietly. She buries her face in my chest, sighing.

**Perhaps I should move the date to saturday.. It gives me more time to think. I'm sorry for this being so short, I couldn't think of anything.**


	7. Chapter VII

**I would like to thank you guys for your continued support throughout SEVEN chapters! Guuh now I have to pee, one minute.. ALRIGHT. I've got two warnings for ya. One. If you wish not to see funerals and/or violence, dont read this. *Chapter, atleast..* And I dont own tf2. Like the copyright. Yeah.**

**Navi's P.O.V.**

_I'm sitting in Sniper's van, in Nashville, Tennessee, with a ankle-length dress on and high heels headed to my father's funeral. What could get worse? I have the burden of choosing whether or not to kill my mother, as stated in her final will and testament.._ I mentally sigh. _This is going to be a long day. _"Is it over there, mate?" Sniper asks. He's wearing a nice black suit and his hair is styled, but I let him keep the glasses. They make him look cool. And he cleans up well, so yeah. "Yes, it is.." I sigh. My glasses are perched on the bridge of my nose just infront of my eyes and I was wearing makeup. _I feel so.. Girly, blegh.._ I look over at the funeral home, it looking to be old, looking.. Wood-ey. We pull in the parking lot. "I hope the waterproof-ness works well.." I quietly say as the doors unlock. I push my door open and step out, my brother waiting on the side walk. "Hey, Johnny.." I silently hug him, crying into his shoulder. "Navs, what're you crying for? The funeral hasn't even started yet." I laugh a little, and Sniper walks over. "Hello, mate!" Sniper smiles politely. I step away, and Sniper holds out his hand. "Oi'm Sniper. And you are?" Johnny holds firmly grasps Sniper's hand, shaking it. "Johnny." Heavy, Engineer, Pyro, Spy, Medic, and Scout all get out of the car. They decided to tag along on the ride, and I let them. Demoman and Soldier stayed at the base to guard it, but I suspect they'll be drunk half the time.

**Medic's P.O.V.**

I get out of the car to be greeted by Navi and Sniper, shaking hands with someone I do not know. I wear my black lab coat over a white dress shirt, and black business pants with black boots tucked underneath. I suspected that the man I didnt know be her brother, and I walked over to them, and so did everyone else. "Guten tag, mien friend!" I hold out my hand. "I am Medic." The man tilts his head. "You guys have weird names. I'm Johnny." Johnny shakes hands with the rest of the team as I have a chat with Navi. "Why'd she have to put this on me..?" I look over at her. "Well, didnt she always hate you?" I ask. She nods. "Perhaps zis is her way of making it up to you." I say. "But.. Killing her isnt exactly her making it up to me.. An apology and a cake would have been fine.." She says quietly. I laugh a little. She punches my arm softly, giggling. "Lets go inside." She says, walking up the steps carefully and walking inside, and the rest of the team follows in single file. She walks into the snack room, so she would keep the burden of crying 'till the end. She sat with her friends and chatted and ate abit.. For four hours.

**Four hours later Navi's P.O.V**

I sit on a couch with Sniper and my two brothers, sighing abit. Seeing my father dressed formally and having makeup on and.. It was just depressing. After the ceremony, and.. alot of tissue boxes, we line up behind the Hearse and drive to the cemetery. We bury my father, and I silently walk over to a man with a rope around my mother's hands, restricting her. I do my best impression of Demo man. "OOh, they're gun'ta have to glue you back together. IN HELL!" I run to the car, laughing, and sit in the passenger seat, everyone else gets in afterwards and we drive all the way back to New Mexico, back to 2Fort. Afterwards changing and getting drunk to our hearts content, telling Demo about the way I imitated him. We all have a laugh, and that night was a fun night, even though I decided to kill my own mother.


	8. Chapter VIII

There was a blood curtling scream that flooded the street and the homes in it. Sam heard it, running down the steps of his home and across the street to Navi's house, bursting in. He had a key, and was told to use it in emergencies. He ran into the kitchen, finding Navi on the floor, covered in blood but not physically wounded, although she was bleeding from just under her hair line. Initials.. She was sat over her bloody mother, who had been brutally murdered, but her father stood in the hallway, crying, but only a little bit. "Bloody hell, Sheila, what happened?" Sam asked. Navi, in a broken voice, cried out; "She was murdered, Sam!" She stands, hugging him and crying. "Awh, its alright.." Sam slowly stroked her back, soothing her. She heavily and shakily breathed in and out, in and out, as she stood there, slowly bleeding and crying at the same time...

A few years after the incident, Navi's father had re-married a dreadful woman, never to know that he would suffer the same fate that his wife did that same night

_**And that's**_** all you need to read for today. That was for all of you people who were reviewing about how he let her in in chapter one. You can make your own deductions about that one, I think. And I'm sorry for short chapters, I've been doing homework, and school, and yadda yadda yadda. I'm going to move my due date to Saturday, by posting another, probably LOOONGER chapter this Saturday, and starting from that one the chapters will probably be looooonger. And now you can shutup about him letting her in. Especially you, Guest. Yeah you. Sittin in that chair with your boxers and/or panties on waiting to be absolutely stunned by this. You're welcome.**

**_Lots of love and thanks,_  
**

**_Navi._**


	9. Chapter IX

**Sniper's Dreams**

I awake to the sound of the news, in my home in Australia. "Mummy?" I ask.

No answer.

"Daddy..?"

No answer.

I was around four or five, in my jammies. I hold a teddy I called Mr. Wiggles, but now I just call him Wiggles, since I imagine him much much younger than I am, although we are the same age. I drag Mr. Wiggles to the living room, where I see a shadow on the wall. Not Mummy's. Not Daddy's. They weren't home. The robber comes at me with a knife, which I quickly run into the bathroom, locking it, only to find several spiders, so I crawl up on the sink, and I scream, everything fading to white.

**Sniper's P.O.V**

I awake to heat and a light amount of weight being pressed to my stomach, and someone pinching me in the arm. "Sniper, wake up! Sniipes!" Navi says to me, and my eyes jolt open. "Navi? Oh Navi, I had the most terrible nightmare." She smiles a little bit. "I know, you were twitching." She gets off me, putting on her socks and shoes. She finally got her new uniform- A white tank top and a red haulter, with the Sniper label on it, red socks with the sniper label, a short skirt, two hairbows which she used to put her hair up in pigtails, and red high top converse that would fold down to reveal the Sniper label.

As if she was any more obviously a Sniper. I chuckled. "That outfit is pretty cute." She smiles. "I would hope so, I have to wear the same thing for forever." She giggles, running out with her Springfield and her Sunset Kukri, or Sukri, as I liked to call it, and a few jars of Jarate. "See you on the field, Snipes." She runs off, about 75% as quick as Scout, and I run after her.

**Navi's P.O.V**

I sit on a bench, polishing my gun as Sniper walks in with his Sniper Rifle and polishing it. But I recognize it somehow. "S.A.M..? I used to know someone named Samuel Andrew Mundy. He was my best friend.." I say quietly. He glances at me, sighing. "Its 'bout time I tell you something." He says, his eyes full of sorrow, as if he regretted not telling me earlier.

"Oi.. _AM _Samuel Andrew Mundy... Sam.." He says quietly, sighing. My eyes open wide, slightly welling with tears. I hug him tight, my gun clattering onto the linoleum floor and nudging Soldier's boot with its barrel. "Sam... Why didnt you tell me?" He hesitantly hugged me back. "Oi thought you'd hate me, Oi did leave you with that wench of a mother.."

I shake my head, nuzzling my face further into his neck. "No, Sam, I _love _you, and I have since four years after you met me. I never fell in love with anyone else, I even said I had a boyfriend in order to keep people from asking me out.. In _middle _school.." He smiles a little, a small bit of tears welling up in his eyes. "Oi love you too, Navi." He pushed me back a little, and then pulls me in for a quick peck. I giggle a little, and then stand, jogging over to Soldier and grabbing my gun. "Thanks, Soldier." I salute him, lining up to go to the field.

After the usual pep talk, I quickly go up to my Sniping spot ontop of a building, lay down on my stomach, and kill scout and spy over, and over, and over, I kill a Heavy Medic pair, and then back to scout and spy. I sigh, being quite bored. _I dont have anything to get off my chest, or my mind.. This is so.. Boring! _After our scout captured the intel, I jumped off the roof, landing in a pile of pillows. I stand, placing my gun on my back and walking back to our room, placing my stuff in my bag. I lay on the bed, humming I'm a member of the Midnight Crew for a little while, and I stop when he walks in, blushing a little.

_"I love you, too.." _His words echo through my head. I smile. _"I love you, too." _I say in my head, letting my eyes drift shut. _I love you, too.. Samuel A. Mundy.._


	10. Chapter X

**I love you guys so much. Thank you for your support! I cant beleive we're at chapter 10 already. Like. Hah. Ten weeks. And people just. OKAY SO, we've got things to do! Lets go! Sread.. The.. CUT TO THE CHASE NAVS.**

**Navi's P.O.V**

I sit in the corner of the room, playing a game on my laptop and silently chewing my bubblegum. My fingers roughly tap the buttons as I type and move on the game, getting quite competitive. Sam and Pyro are sat next to me, watching me as I dominate one of the players I am playing with online. Melonbomber is my favourite gamemode of all time, and I am the BEST at it. I won round after round after round after round with a straight face and my teeth clenched. I was going to break the world record of how many times I could win in a row. I was recording my screen the whole time. And I won 136,001 times in a row. **_(This part isnt true.)_** I chugged a big bottle of gatorade, a large smile of accomplishment on my face. I set my laptop down, minimizing the game and hitting the 'stop recording' button. I published it to my blog and emailed the Guinness World Records people, using the link in the email. I almost instantly got an email back.

_Congratulations, Ms. NAVI MICHIYO. You have just broken the world record for MOST GAMES WON IN A ROW_

I did a victory dance in my mind.

**_Time skip._**

**Stranger's P.O.V.**

I sit in an alley, waiting and watching her. _She is so beautiful..._ I think, giving a smirk. I wear my normal attire. A blue fedora and a blue suit, striped up and down. _I need to get to know her.. I need her on my team.. I will fight Redmond for her.. And break the respawn machines if I have to.. But then.. Hmm.. I NEED HER.. I must have her.. _I argue with myself over how to get her on my team. _Look at me, arguing with myself over a woman.._ I giggle. _What is wrong with me._


	11. Chapter XI

**Stranger's P.O.V**

Navi silently laid on the red couch in the livingroom, staring up at the faded red- almost orange ceiling. She smiles gently, it being almost 5:00 AM. _I wonder what Sam's dreaming about.. _I thought that as the look on her face changed to one of wonder. She had very little energy, she couldnt sleep. A tear runs down to her temple. Not one of sadness. Not one of stress. Not one of happiness. Just a tear, as if she had pried her eyes open for too long. I smirk. _She's weak, I will approach. _"Hello.." I croak, looking down at Navi. She lifts her head ever so slightly, sitting up a little, her sapphire blue eyes piercing into mine. "Hello. And you are?" She tilts her head slightly, looking me up and down. She knew I wasnt a spy. "I want you to be on my team, Navi." She raises one eyebrow, sipping some coffee and setting it back down, getting up. "Are you , by chance, Redmond Mann's brother, Blutarch Mann?" I gulp. _She found me out. _"Yes, I am. Let's walk and talk."

**Navi's P.O.V**

"Why dont we stay here? I'm not going to join your team no matter how much you beg and plead of me." I say, approaching him. He slowly edges back, hands at his waist, and raised up. I laugh. "Scared?" He smirks. "No, ma'am, Just playing along." I smirk. "You're scared. I know who you are. You didnt expect me to." I take his hat and toss it away. "You thought I would think you were spy, didnt you?" He admittedly nods. I laugh. "Spy has never worn a non-striped suit according to Scout's Mom, and he never takes off his balaclava even during sexy times, do you really think he would show his face to the enemy?" I look up at him, menacingly. He steps back. "You dont even know your own team, do you?" I tilt my head, stepping torwards him. He steps back, tripping over my rifle. I put one knee on his stomach, and the other beside him, Sam's kukri near his neck. "Leave. And if you enter RED again, you'll leave in a coffin, get it?" I say, not a single doubt in the world I would kill him the next time I saw him. I get off of him, twirling the kukri and putting it back where I found it. I walk into the kitchen, knowing the threat would drive him off.

**Blutarch Mann's P.O.V**

I jump out of the window, walking away from the base and take the bus to the main one. Where Hellen is.. I must report the violent results I got from this.. Navila Michiyo.

_The Next Day._

**Sam's P.O.V**

I walk in to find her making herself cereal, tracking droplets of blood to the window. "Someone here, love?"

"Blutarch." She says, with abit of hesitation. I tilt my head. "Blutarch.. Like.. Blutarch Mann?" She nods, picking up her cereal bowl and moving to the couch. "What did you do, theres blood everywhere!" I exclaim.

_"I gave him a warning." _She says, eating her cereal. "Thats all. Just a warning. If he ever sets foot in the RED base again he'll be leaving in a coffin." She finishes her cereal silently, chugging the milk from the bottom of the bowl, wiping her lip with her sleeve, and washing her bowl. After that, she left.


	12. Note I

_**Dear the awesome viewers of The Sniper Who Found a Home,  
**_  
_**I'm so sorry that I didnt publish anything last Saturday. The day before I pulled the Brachioradialis muscle in my right arm. (Its a muscle that helps with the turning and flexing of the forearm.) I might not make a new chapter for the next few weeks but Ive promised myself that I will make a very special chapter every holiday just for you guys 3. Also, its come to my attention from someone who likes me story; (DeutschRaven.) that my fic has been posted on Fuck No Bad TF2 , and though their aim is to not bully writers or make them feel hurt, I beleive it to be the exact opposite.**_

_**Ive previously mentioned, not sure if it was in a private chat or otherwise, I mean, gimme a break, I just woke up, But TF2 is an endless battle between two at one point and at the most three brothers, Gray, Blutarch, and Redmond Mann. **__**Endless.**__** So, I have it set so where the story is just after the release of some really good Android Phone or otherwise Smart Phone that she got using her own money and handed out her phone number before telling her mother and taking off. And if some people would just read to like chapter 10 or 11 of this fic they would realize the reason why Sniper is so open and loving when it comes to Navi, as they've met before and were previously in love or somewhat best friends with a concealed crush for eachother, whichever, I haven't decided yet. Ive been in school since August, leaving me thinking about school more than stuff that I do in my free time. So please do excuse any sortof missed deadlines or anything, its because of my arm, or school, or both, or just plain I have other things to think about.**_

_**I know that atleast some people do like my fic and it makes me feel good that some people do, and thats why even if I do get advice I probably wont take it. Some people like it just the way it is and if they like it the way it is then I dont want to change it. I dont want to have to change what I think of, dream of infact, just to make one or two people like it more. **_**_Its not like Ive made millions of fics and in a way this is just a tester. I want to know that people do like the way I think and feel, the way I fantasize about things, the way I dream some things would actually happen. It would be much easier to just go find some other fic that would satisfy your picky ass needs for your considerably large expectations especially for someone's _****_first fic._****_ Sure Ive made some mistakes here and there and my grammar's abit messed up and I put alot of words together that dont belong together. You can see than in several paragraphs. Eachother, sortof, abit, alot, atleast, blah blah blah everyone writes and speaks and types differently, alright?_**

**_Take into consideration you dont know the author of the fic, the book, the magazine, the article you're reading, you dont know the product designer, manager, editor, or anything! Make sure you absolutely know that its not your fic and youre not some sortof manager for the site, they dont need to take your advice into consideration and you can take your advice and shove it right up your ass, I'm not gonna take it. People like Coty56, DeutschRaven, Kalcony, L3mAn, Marzerin, lala6490, mick-kun, supersweetangel22, and last but not least, xiledx all love the fic for what it is. And I love them all for that. I honestly want to get them to group together and crush them all in a big hug at Chuck-E-Cheese's. Off topic, but I mean, come ON, if you take into consideration how much effort the author put in and how much positive feedback they get and how good they feel because of that you feel TERRIBLE, especially if its someone like me. I hate myself. I hate my writing. I hate everything about myself except for two things. My awesome hair and my fingers. And if you know someone like me give them a hug, a second chance, give them some room to set themselves free, because you NEVER know what they're going through. But you let your stupid comment cloud your judgement. You let your stupid fucking anger set free and only make them feel worse about themselves._**

**But you dont care.**

**_Lots of Love, Navi._**


	13. Special I

Navi walked out of the bathroom wearing a knee length white and red dress with red strips of fabric for overalls. She bumped into scout. "Sorry, Scoutie." She laughs. Her dress showed off her pretty collar bones but not her shoulders. In the back, though, it did show her shoulder blades. She wore white leggings underneath and pretty red boots to match the bottom half. She ran off to her room. "Snipes! You should put on this costume!" She holds out a costume torwards Sam. It was a white shirt with red pants and had overalls aswell. "Tell me when you're ready for makeup!" She shoves the costume into Sam's hands and running off with more costumes in her hands, obviously hand-made.

**Navi's P.O.V**

**"Get your Halloween costumes in the Rec. Room!" **I shout excitedly. Everyone soon had their costumes on. Scout was a mummy, I had done Medic's makeup to make him look like a zombie, Sam had his outfit on already, Heavy was a chubby orc, Demo was a pirate, Soldier was a patriotic demon, Spy was a little butt and decoded he didn't want to go, Pyro was a pixie-in-jumpsuit, and Engineer was an angel.

We finally went out trick-or-treating with Miss Pauking, which Scout loved, and had a great time. Most of us were drunk and/or had eaten the majority of their candy before the night was over, but it was fun.


End file.
